The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a display panel may include a peripheral non-display area, which is reserved for a plurality of integrated circuits (ICs), as the data drivers that provide data signals to the pixels of the display panel. In order to reduce or eliminate the peripheral non-display area, wireless transmission technology may be used to transmit the data signals, thus achieving high speed data transmission. For example, a wireless display device may include a transmitter antenna structure and a receiver antenna structure correspondingly provided, with the transmitter antenna structure having one or more transmitter antennas Tx and the receiver antenna structure having one or more receiver antennas Rx, thus forming one or more wireless data transmission pairs Tx-Rx. However, the wireless data transmission pairs Tx-Rx are generally used to transmit one type of signals, such as data signals.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.